1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related to an expansion module for interface card, and more particularly related to an expansion module and a frame thereof for an interface card.
2. Related Art
With the evolution of the computer technology, interface card, such as the network card and the audio card, in the conventional computer are made in accordance with Personal Computer Interface (PCI) standard, to electrically connect to the computer circuit board via electrical slots. Besides PCI standard, other standards are also widely used, for example, PCI-X, PCI-E (PCI express), SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment), SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), MINI PCI-E (MINI PCI EXPRESS) for laptop, and so on. Accordingly, these electrical slots for the interface cards are now the essential components of the computer mother board.
Most of the conventional interface cards connect to the electrical slots of the computer mother board in a horizontal manner. A horizontal interface card occupies large area on the mother board and causes the reduction of the reserved area for the other electronic components on the mother board. Or, some slots are covered by such a horizontal interface card and can not be used to install the other electronic components on the mother board.
In order to increase the useable space on the mother board, in some computers, the interface card is installed in a vertical manner. Meanwhile, to prevent vibration or loosing of the interface card, the free end of the interface card is locked on a frame by implementing a screw to stable the interface card when the interface card is inserted in the electrical slot. However, in the conventional frame of the interface card, the stud for the screw is fixed to the frame through punch method, so as to fix the stud within the assembling hole by tight fit. If the punching of the stub is incomplete or displaced, the stub will not be firmly secured on the frame, so as to seriously affect the yield rate of the product. In addition, suffering from impact, stud could be easily detached from the frame and fail to fix the interface card on the mother board. Moreover, the production cost of the conventional frame is high because it requires using different components and executing additional punching procedures.